Ra-Horakhty
The incarnation of a Sun God. Former prince of Ateria, now leader of a rebellion. Background Ra’s origins date much further back than his current age, in truth Ra is over 5,000 years old. Though now known as a ‘God in Ateria’, he was created as a Demon Lord. Ra, or rather his avatar Amen (though he prefers Ra-Horakhty or Ra), was born to the last ‘official’ Pharaoh of Ateria, Amenophis. It was not common knowledge that he was one of the Gods they worshipped ‘reborn’, rather, it was simply thought that when he began to refer to himself as ‘Ra’ or ‘Ra-Horakhty’ that he dedicated it as a namesake. His childhood was the start of it all, he had knowledge of his previous memories but they were all a blur to him at the time; his father referred to them as dreams, and that’s all Amen called them as well. At the age of 10, a foreign white-haired boy managed to somehow find himself lost and dehydrated, Amen offered to take the boy to get the water he needed; even offered him shelter afterward, although this displeased his father at first, he came around and allowed the boy to stay; which then prompted the boy to disclose his name as Guile. As his first friend, Amen was delighted to have Guile around; though for some reason he enjoyed to be in solitude half of the time so public appearances were rare. Even though Guile was seemingly happy, it all seemed a bit fake, though he was a tad younger at the time to fully notice that odd trait. 5 years went by fast, and word had gotten out that the previous Priest of Anubis had died, this was a problem for Amenophis due to the sheer fact that this Priest had also been a trusted Counselor. A ceremony was thrown due to Amenophis’ arrival, and although Amen was also there, he had been more focused on other things to fully care about the ceremony; such as a peculiar purple haired girl, from what he knew, this was the girl that helped get Commander Antonius slain. To him, she seemed like an interesting girl, and that was all it took for him to approach her himself and make conversation. Learning her name was Azeneth, this prompted a slight friendship to quickly form, and he did his best to make sure that she was the one his father chose. To make sure Azeneth was the next Counselor, he approached his father privately as he was debating his choices and revealed himself as the ‘God’ of the Sun, Ra. Amen explained that the dreams he had when he was younger were memories of when he was previously ‘alive’, even demonstrated a few things he learned to his father. Of course, he feared this would cause some sort of panic, but his father hid that fact and chose Azeneth as the new Counselor. After Azeneth was revealed to the entirety of Ateria as the Pharaoh’s Counselor, Amen had also revealed that he had been Ra, prompting him to start being referred to as his previous name or even Ra-Horakhty. However, even after this reveal, he heavily requested that they do not change how they are to him just for that specific reason, and to rather think of him as just the Pharaoh’s son. Again, the years had gone by, Guile ended up leaving and being on his way back to what he claimed was home; but this did not sadden Ra even despite classifying him as a brother, it was likely because over the years that Azeneth became Counselor, he got closer and closer with her. Although as a brother Guile could not be replaced, Azeneth did become his best friend, even his lover; though his father demanded that he marry other nobility if he wanted to be the next Pharaoh. This caused the relationship between Azeneth and Ra to be kept hidden, but he does wish to make her his wife even despite this setback, it was just a matter of how. Soon after Guile’s departure, Ateria suffered a massive blow that was not expected from the Imperium. It was their second invasion, Ateria unfortunately lost in the end; Amenophis was killed, such a thing devastated him more than Ateria itself losing did, but he had no time to avenge his father. He had no doubt he could fight the troops that invaded and at least make them retreat a bit, but while doing so Azeneth may be overwhelmed. Thus, once he took a second to grieve over his father, he took Azeneth and ran. While running, Ra looked back only once, only to see Guile as one of the invaders. His goal was to take Ateria back with Azeneth, no matter how long it took; and to crush the Imperium enough to stay far away. Abilities * Celestial Beam: Ra summons a moving beam of intense light from the sky, doing damage to anyone caught under the beam. * Divine Light: Light starts to emanate from Ra, slowing enemies every .5 seconds near him, twice as fast for those facing him. 2 seconds are to pass before this effect is stopped, but not before the light detonates as an explosion causing slowness again and temporary blindness, damage followed. * Solar Blessing: Ra summons a pillar of blessed light. Allies inside have increased ‘protections’ and are healed every second. Much like his allies being healed, his enemies are damaged every second they are in the vicinity. Also grants a temporary buff to his own damage with his staff. * Searing Pain: Ra calls on the power of the sun to decimate his foes in an extreme blast of heat in front of him, doing damage to all enemies unlucky enough to find themselves in the path. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Phantom